Użytkownik:FunnyFranky
Mówcie mi Franky Jestem tu przede wszystkim by dodawać moje pokręcone historie i czytać wasz wspaniałe opowiadania. Na co dzień można mnie znaleźć na dA pod nickiem funnyFranky . ' Tam zaczęła się moja twórczość i możecie znaleźć niepublikowane na wiki prace. ' Postacie thumb|260px Oto moje główne postaci: *Daniella Shine *Nazz Jefferson *DS *Paulin Heller *Scott Shine *Malcolm Morgan *Marcus Arres *Simon Love *Natalie Middleton *Penny *Vanillia *Hanna Taylor *Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV *'Susanna 'Sue' Shine '- Mama Danielli i Scotta Shine, ma 37 lat i jest pisarką książek Sciene-Fiction. Jest znana w kręgu literackim dzięki kilku powieściom, które osiągnęły spory sukces. Ma długie brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Danny jest do niej bardzo podobna. *'Albert Shine '- Tata Danielli i Scotta Shine, jest 46 letnim naukowicem. Na swoim koncie ma wybitne osiągnięcia, dzięki którym jest bardzo rozpoznawalną postacią. Często zmienia miejsce pracy, zmuszając tym samym swą rodzinę do przeprowadzki. Jest typem podróżnika i nie lubi siedzieć za długo w jednym miejscu. Ma białe krótkościęte włosy i wąsy. Jego oczy są dokładnie takie same jak Danny. Jest bardzo wysoki. Postaci stworzone na UR: *Jamie Taylor *Alma Stevenson Twórczość Serie *Ja i ty *Story *Omnia vincit Amor (pisane wspólnie z Raity-Emka ) *Wędrując przez życie *Inni my Short story *Fineasz u dentysty *Po sławę i nachos! *Dawno temu w przedszkolu * Ślub, węże i antagonista *Opko na nudę (pisane wspólnie z Raity-Emka ) *Opko na nudę 2 (pisane wspólnie z Raity-Emka ) *Opko na nudę 3 (pisane wspólnie z Raity-Emka i Alis2002 ) *Opko na nudę 4 (pisane wspólnie z Raity-Emka ) Odcinki na konkurs *Heca jajeczna *Wodny zamach * Dawno temu w przedszkolu * Kwaśne winogrona i słodkie cytryny Zadania na UR *Raz, dwa, trzy... * Kuzynka z Innego Wymiaru * Południe Piosenki *Zatrzymać czas *Zaśpiewaj *Za drzwiami *Dzika muzyka *Deszczowa piosenka (piosenka) * Czy to miłość? Rysunki Dani_Shine.png|'Daniella Shine alias Danny'|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Daniella_Shine Nazz Jefferson.png|'Nazz Jefferson alias Niebieska'|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Nazz_Jefferson Pennylin.jpeg|'Pennylin alias Penny'|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Penny Penny Panna Dziobak.jpg Walka.jpg Vanillia.JPG|'Vanillia'|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Vanillia Vanillia2.jpg Paulin.png|'Paulin Heller'|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Paulin_Heller Paulin Heller.png Paulin Ognik.jpg DS.png|'DS'|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/DS Natalie Middleton.png|'Natalie Middleton'|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Natalie_Middleton Nati.png Natalie Ognik.jpg Jamie.jpg|'Jamie Taylor'|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Jamie_Taylor Mała Alma.png|'Alma Stevenson' w wieku 4/5 lat.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Alma_Stevenson Ludwik.jpg|'Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV alias Doktor GU'|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Ludwik_Klaus_Wulfryd_Tyberiusz_Gugungtenpruljungingen_IV Daj się ponieść.png Daniella i Marcus.jpg|Daniella i jej przyjaciel Marcus. W drodze.gif Danny i Penny.gif I don't like you vanillia.png Nazz i Malcolm.png|Nazz i jej najlepszy przyjaciel Malcolm. Nigdy nie będą razem.png Nazz triumfuje.png The world belongs to Perry.png Penny i Pepe.png Państwo Shine.png|Rodzice Danielli - Sue i Albert Shine. Czekolada.jpg|'Sophie Willis' postać Martiz2000 i Nazz krzyczące 'Czekolada!'. W tle Mary Stuart i Judy Keith postacie Martiz2000. FiF STORY.png|Obrazek do serii Story. Fineasz i Ferb - story.png|Obrazek do serii Story.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Story Partnerka.jpg|Obrazek do STORY 1 Partnerka.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Partnerka Stary znajomy.jpeg|Obrazek do STORY 7 Stary znajomy.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Stary_znajomy Nagrodzeni.jpeg|Obrazek do STORY 8 Nagrodzeni.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Nagrodzeni Ta inna rzeczywistość.jpg|Obrazek do STORY 9 Ta inna rzeczywistość.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Ta_inna_rzeczywisto%C5%9B%C4%87 Roztańczona Amore.png|Rysunek dla Raity-Emka. Amore Flynn-Fletcher postać Raity-Emka.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Amore_Flynn-Fletcher Pocałunek Emi i Fineasza za krzakiem.jpg|Rysunek dla Raity-Emka. Fineasz i Emanuela Flouwer postać Raity-Emka.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Emanuela_Flouwer Buford i Emi.jpg|Rysunek dla Raity-Emka. Buford i Emanuela Flouwer postać Raity-Emka.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Emanuela_Flouwer Emi Wilk.jpg|Rysunek dla Raity-Emka. Emanuela Flouwer jako wilk postać Raity-Emka.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Emanuela_Flouwer Nicole Sunshine(nastolatka) dla 3Patryk3.jpeg|Rysunek dla 3Patryk3. Nicole Sunshine(nastolatka) postać 3Patryk3.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Nicole_Sunshine Nicole Sunshine dla 3Ratryk3.jpg|Rysunek dla 3Patryk3. Nicole Sunshine postać 3Patryk3.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Nicole_Sunshine Selena Sun dla AgataTheNinja.jpeg|Rysunek dla AgataTheNinja. Selena Sun postać AgataTheNinja.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Selena_Sun Ferb i mary by funnyfranky-d7oyfyn.jpg|Rysunek dla Martiz2000. Ferb i Mary Stuart postać Martiz2000.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Stuart Philyppy Keith OC Martiz2000.jpg|Rysunek dla Martiz2000. Philippy Keith postać Martiz2000.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Philippy_Keith Sophie 2nd dimension.jpg|Rysunek dla Martiz2000. Sophie Willis (Drugi Wymiar) postać Martiz2000.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Sophie_Willis_(Drugi_Wymiar) Sophie Willi OC Martiz2000.png|Rysunek dla Martiz2000 Sophie Willis postać Martiz2000|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Sophie_Willis Pocałunek Ferba i Alex.jpg|Rysunek dla Alis2002. Ferb i Alex Alicja Moon postać Alis2002.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Alicja_Moon Gregory Smith.jpg|Rysunek dla Alis2002. Gregory Smith postać Alis2002.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Gregory_Smith Zoltan Davenport dla Seba7211.jpeg|Rysunek dla Seba7211. Zoltan George Davenport postać Seba7211.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Zoltan_George_Davenport Natalie Prescot.jpg|Rysunek dla PisarkaRoku. Natalie Prescot postać PisarkaRoku.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Natalie_Prescot Melanie Prescot.jpg|Rysunek dla PisarkaRoku. Melanie Prescot postać PisarkaRoku.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Melanie_Prescot Olivia Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Rysunek dla Oliwixa123. Olivia Garcia-Shapiro postać Oliwixa123.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Olivia_Garcia-Shapiro Ekscytacja Sophie.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Sophie Adventure postać EkawekaDxC.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Sophie_Adventure Hermiona Vitaris.jpg|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Hermiona Vitaris postać EkawekaDxC.|link=http://pl.fiffan.wikia.com/wiki/Hermiona_Vitaris Przyjmuję zamówienia na rysunki. Chętni niech piszą na tablicy lub dA. Zakładki